Kim Possible: Doorstep Surprise
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Kim and Ron are expecting thier fourth child when another comes into the picture unexpectedly. Challenges and obstacles are ahead for the abandoned baby on thier doorstep& for them as well. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Doorstep Surprise.

Kim and Ron are the happiest couple on earth. They have 3 children (twins Adrian Christopher and Emma Rose who are two, and Lily Ann who is one) and Kim is pregnant again. One day an unexpected surprise shows up at their doorstep…an abandoned baby! What will the Stoppables do? Please R&R and no flames. Thanks and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible.

Chapter 1: What's on the doorstep?

Kim Stoppable was in the kitchen feeding Lily Ann and watching the twins feed themselves via their fingers. Ron was at the stove making Kim and himself some breakfast: blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Ron will you please go get the newspaper," she asked her husband as she wiped Lily's face.

"Sure sweetie," he said.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He opened the front door and bended down absentmindedly to pick up the paper. What met him shocked him. He was speechless at first and then managed to call out his wife's name.

"K-k-k-kk-Kim…would you come here please," he called.

She walked into the living room and asked, "What is it?"

He moved aside, speechless, and Kim's eyes met a baby in a basket.

"R-r-r-r-Ron…that's a-a-a-a…"

"A baby," he finished.

Kim walked forward and bent down. There was a sleeping baby girl in the basket wrapped up in a little pink blanket. Kim was speechless. Ron picked up the basket and brought it inside.

"Is there a note?" Kim asked.

Ron picked up a little piece of paper and read it aloud:

**_She's 2 weeks old, and my wife died in child birth. I can't clean up from the drugs and she was high all the time…take care of her._**

"That's all? No name?" Kim asked.

"No, that's it," her husband answered.

"Ron we need to get her to the doctors…go warm up a bottle and I'll call the doctor."

Ron hurried off to the kitchen while Kim picked up her cell phone from the table and dialed the kid's doctor; Dr. Jason Gold. Finally she heard someone pick up the phone.

It was the receptionist/head nurse,Shannon, "Dr. Gold's office, this is Shannon speaking,"

Kim then explained the whole situation while Ron fed the baby.

"Wow Kim, that's amazing…there's no name?" she asked.

"No, just what was on the letter,"

Shannon then sighed and said, "Well you can bring her in right away, but we will need a name for the files, I'll take care of that when you get here."

"Thanks Shannon."

"I'll call my parents," Kim said after she told Ron what Shannon had said.

"I'll go see if I can pull one of Lily's baby outfits out of storage, the outfit she has on now smells of smoke." Ron said.

In about 30 minutes time, everyone was dressed, and ready to go. Kim's parents had just gotten there.

"Thanks for watching the kid's mom," Kim said hugging her.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible watched their daughter and her husband walk out to the car and head of to Jason's office.


	2. Diagnosis

Chapter 2: Diagnosis

While in the waiting room, Ron and Kim were discussing names, when Shannon came in with a nurse.

"Hey everybody, this must be the little one," Shannon said as the nurse took the baby to get her vitals.

Shannon proceeded, "Did you decide on a name?"

"Yes," Ron said.

Kim answered, "Isabel…Isabel Claire Stoppable."

"Are you going to take custody of her?"

Kim and Ron had discussed it in the car and there was no doubt they wanted to raise Isabel as their own.

"Yes," they answered.

"Did you bring the note?"

Kim handed the note to Shannon and then she sighed, "If the mother was high during pregnancy, Isabel might blood related problems, heart, liver, brain, lung, and kidney problems. She'll need to be admitted to the hospital for these tests. I'll go see if Jason wants to see her or send her to the hospital now."

Kim and Ron's eyes were full of tears, this poor little girl was only two weeks old and already going through so much. Shannon walked into the room a few minutes later.

"He said that he wants her to go to the hospital now, there's no telling the damage inflicted on her."

Kim and Ron's tears fell freely as they held Isabel closely to them.

"I could go with you two…to see that there is no confusion with the filing and paperwork."

Kim then spoke up, "We don't know anything about this little girl, we don't know if she's allergic to anything, her blood type, her heritage…" she trailed off crying now on her husband's shoulder.

"That's what I'll take care of Kim, I will make sure Isabel gets all the necessary tests before given any medicine or treatment." Shannon said hugging her.

"All right, let's go then," Ron said.

Kim took Isabel into her arms and followed Ron and Shannon. Ron and Kim got into their blue car, and Shannon got into her shiny black one. Then they all headed for the hospital.

**3 hours later**

Isabel was now undergoing the tests to determine weather or not her mother's smoking and drinking had an effect on her.

Shannon was true to her word, she has arranged all the necessary tests before undergoing treatment. Thank goodness Isabel was not allergic to anything, meaning they could give her the necessary medicine.

Kim and Ron had called their parents to tell them the news and to check on the kid's.

Finally Shannon came out with a smile on her face. Kim and Ron stood up instantly.

"How is Isabel?" they asked anxiously.

"She's fine…everything is perfect, but because we don't have her hospital records from when she was born they want to keep her overnight for observation."

"Ron! Our baby's all right!" Kim said jumping into her husband's arms.

"Is there a way one of us can stay with her?" Ron asked.

"Yes the nurses have offered you a space in the on-call room for tonight,"

"I'll stay," Kim answered at once.

About a half an hour later Ron was headed home to see Adrian, Emma, and Lily Ann. Kim was in with Isabel holding her little hand whispering to her daughter, "Don't worry little girl...mommy's here."

_**Isabel is all right but is she (and Kim and Ron) out of the woods yet? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	3. Double Disasters

Chapter 3: Double Disaster.

Kim had call her co-worker lawyer last night from the hospital and asked him to draw up the necessary adoption papers. Isabel was coming home with them today to meet her new brother and sisters. Kim still had another 2 months in her pregnancy until they all had another little sister or brother.

"All set?" Kim asked Ron as he signed Isabel's release papers.

"Ready," Ron answered.

They walked out to their car and strapped their daughter into the car seat. On the way home, Ron asked what the lawyer, Brett, had said about the adoption.

"He said the papers should be ready in about two weeks," Kim answered.

"Our parent's are with the kid's, they can't wait to meet Isabel…especially Emma."

Kim laughed, "She's so impatiently lately."

About 10 minutes later they pulled up to their house and saw the figures of their parents and Jim and Tim moving around. They walked inside and greeted everyone.

"How is Isabel?" Ron's mother asked at once.

"She's fine…a clean bill of health, and that's not all," Ron answered,

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We are drawing up the necessary papers for adoption!" Kim exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and took turns holding Isabel. While everyone was talking Emma came over and tugged on her mother's skirt.

"Hi baby girl," she answered picking her up.

Emma pointed to Isabel and looked at Kim with a questioning look on her face.

"That's your new baby sister, he name is Isabel," Ron answered after he kissed Emma.

Emma struggled in her mother's arms and Kim put her down, as she bent over she clutched her stomach.

"ooo…" she groaned.

"Are you all right sweetie?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's been happening, it's just the baby kicking," she answered.

Kim's mother led them to the kitchen where there was a big chocolate cake sitting on the table. On top it said ICS…it stood for Isabel Claire Stoppable.

"Oh mom, this is gorgeous…it's so big!" Kim exclaimed.

As Kim's mother cut the cake, Ron sat the twins in their high chairs, then put Lily Ann in hers, the he took Isabel from his wife so she could sit down. As she began eating then pain in her stomach increased. She wasn't worried though because she had the same feeling of pressure with the twins.

As everyone was talking, the voices became slurred and slow to Kim. She was dizzy now and everything seemed in slow motion.

Ron turned to her and said, "Are you okay Kim?"

She looked at him, with her eyes half closed and whispered, "Ron," before collapsing on the floor.

Kim woke up in a dimly lit room and saw Ron sitting next to her.

"Ron?" she whispered gently.

"Yes Kim, I'm right here."

"Where…am I?" she asked.

"Were…in the hospital. The baby was delivered C-section while you were unconscious. You went into premature labor, you passed out from the new vitamins you have been taking, a reaction.

"How is the baby?"

Ron sighed, "I don't know, it's been an hour since they brought you back to the room. I will check," he said standing up.

"Girl or boy?"

Ron turned and answered, "A little boy," and he headed out to get information about their new son.

Even though Kim was still very groggy thoughts still ran through her head, "Will he survive? He's 2 months early," Kim couldn't fight the drugs anymore and fell back into a deep sleep.

Ron was out talking to a nurse when Kim's parents ran in.

"Ron! I'm so sorry Ron!" Mrs. Possible cried.

"What, what is it?" he asked.

"It's Isabel," she cried.

"What about her?" he asked fear growing inside of him.

"After she ate she spiked a fever, broke out in a rash, and was throwing up violently. A nurse just took her back, I don't know what happened. What happened with Kim…the baby?"

"Kim's still asleep, the baby was delivered from a C-section. Kim had a reaction to the vitamins she has been taking. Plus she went into premature labor. It was a little boy."

"A little boy…" Mrs. Possible said absentmindedly.

"No name yet though. There's no change in the baby's condition, I need to check on Isabel." Ron said.

He went up to a nurse who introduced herself as Clarissa.

"Isabel had an allergic reaction to the carrots. When she was treated here last night we only tested her for medication allergies, not food. We'll keep her again tonight and she should be able to go home tomorrow. We'll let you know when you can see her. You're Kim Stoppable's husband correct?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Don't worry she's okay, it's the baby. His heart and all vitals are okay, his breathing is a little slow. We have him on a breathing tube. He IS breathing on his own, but the tube is ensuring he can do it on his own." Clarissa told him.

"Can I see him?" Ron asked.

"Of course, in fact your wife is going down to. Follow me."

Clarissa led him down to the nursery where baby Stoppable was lying sleeping peacefully. Kim was already there.

"_How do I tell her about Isabel?"_ He thought to himself, but then he assured himself she was all right.

"Hi sweetheart," he said kissing his wife.

"Hi baby, I was thinking about names what do you like Shawn or Shane?"

"Shane," answered Ron.

"All right," she said still sounding sleepy, "Shane Jeffery Stoppable."

"It's perfect. Kim, your mother just brought Isabel in…she had an allergic reaction to the carrots she gave her."

Kim looked anxiously at her husband, "She's all right though…right?"

"Yes, they are going to keep her again for observation. She should be able to go home tomorrow."

Kim bowed her head and whispered, "God please look after Shane and Isabel, I need them both so much," her tears flowing freely.

Ron took his wife in his arms and kissed her head softly, "Amen," he said gently.

**more to come stay tuned**


	4. My Little Ones

Chapter 4: My Little Ones.

The next morning, there was no change with Shane but Isabel was doing just fine. Ron was signing her release papers, while Mrs. Possible was with her daughter and Shane.

"Okay little girl, let's go see your mummy and brother," he said to her.

Another nurse who was on call, Alora, led him back to where Kim, her mother, and Shane were. Kim was in a rocking chair, huddled up in her blue robe, fast asleep. Mrs. Possible was sitting next to her watching after Shane.

"Ron," she whispered as she stood up, "How is Isabel?"

"She's fine," he said handing his daughter over, "We just signed the release papers. How are Kim and Shane?"

"Kim is exhausted, she fell asleep about an hour ago, the nurses say Shane is slightly improving. Once the antibiotics kick in and he starts breathing normally, he should be able to go home, but it will be at least 10 days. In all honestly he was born so prematurely he should have died, but he's a fighter."

"Ron?" they heard a soft whisper from behind them.

They turned around to see that Kim was awake.

"Hey sweetie," Ron said as he kissed his wife.

"How's Isabel?"

"She's fine sweetheart," Mrs. Possible said handing her granddaughter over to her mother.

"Yes," Ron chimed in, "Just signed the release papers."

"I pray that your brother will survive to meet you Isabel," Kim said to her daughter, "I know he should have died, he was born so early. How was he so lucky?"

Ron put an arm around his wife, "He's a Stoppable…and a Possible," he said looking his wife in her eyes.

"Kim sweetheart, you haven't eaten anything today, why don't you, Ron, and Isabel go to the cafeteria and I'll stay with Shane?" her mother said.

"I don't want to…" Kim started.

"Kim you need to eat something, it won't be long," Ron reassured her.

Reluctantly, Kim let Ron wheel her and Isabel out of the room and down to the cafeteria. Kim ordered a salad while Ron had a bowl of soup. He heated up Isabel's bottle with the on hand microwave. Once Kim sat down with the food she realized just how hungry she was.

"I'm so grateful Isabel is healthy…we have been so blessed…is our luck running out?" she asked thinking of Shane.

Ron took her hand and said, "Shane is going to be fine. He's Possible/Stoppable, there aren't two stronger families then that."

This made Kim smile slightly. She looked at her new daughter and thought, _"Is it really too much to ask for two completely healthy babies?"_

Just then the nurse that assisted Ron early, Alora, come in for them.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked fear growing within her.

Alora said, "You better come with me,"

"His body can't seem to fight off the infection," Dr. Francis Mark explained to the Stoppables, "We can't break the fever he has formed and his body seems to be rejecting all the antibiotics."

Kim couldn't speak she was sobbing hysterically in her husband's arms. Ron spoke up through his tears.

"What's our next step?" Ron asked.

Dr. Mark sighed, "We will try another antibiotic and wait until his fever breaks…but I have to be honest folks. It's very likely he won't survive."

Kim fainted in Ron's arms.


	5. Waiting through the Night

Chapter 5: Waiting Through the Night.

Kim was asleep in her hospital bed. The nurse had given her a sedative after Dr. Mark gave them the news about Shane. She had been out for an hour. Mrs. Possible with Kim while Ron and Isabel were with Shane, he was hooked up to all these tubes and wire in his incubator. Dr. Mark had pulled Ron aside while the nurse was taking care of Kim.

"I know this is unbelievably hard for you, but I would really consider planning ahead for the worst," the doctor had said to Ron.

He was sitting in the rocking chair next to Shane's incubator, cradling Isabel in his arms.

"Shane, this is daddy, we are all worried about you. Your mommy is sick with worry. You have to come through this…you come from a long line of fighters."

Tears fell from his eyes, as he kissed his daughter. He would never take anything for granted again.

Kim opened her eyes gently and saw her mother.

"Mom?" she softly said.

"Yes sweetie I'm here," she answered.

"Where's Ron?" she asked slurring her words.

"With Shane and Isabel,"

Kim cried softly again, "I wanted this to be a dream. I wanted to wake up at home with Isabel and Shane in their cribs and Ron tending to Lily Ann and the twins. Why is this happening mom?"

Tears fell from Mrs. Possible's eyes, "I don't know sweetie, I'd do anything to spare you, Ron, and the kid's this pain."

"Is dad here?" Kim asked.

"He's coming as soon as Ron's parents get to the house to watch the kids, sweetie you're still groggy, why don't you relax and I'll check if you dad is here. Jim and Tim are coming by later."

She kissed her daughter and walked out of the room. Kim turned her head and silently prayed, "God take care of my little Shane, you have blessed me with a wonderful family, and you brought Isabel to us so her life was spared. Please don't take her brother away from her or Emma, Adrian, and Lily Ann. Don't take my son away from me and Ron."

And then she was asleep once more.

"Are you telling me my son has no chance of survival?" Ron asked Dr. Mark.

"There's a 9 out of 10 chance he won't survive through the night," the doctor told Ron late that evening.

Kim was in with Shane and holding Isabel, she stilled thoroughly believed her son was going to pull through. And Ron believed to.

"No," Ron declared, "You have to do something, you have to save our little boy."

"Mr. Stoppable we have done everything we can…Dr. Mark started to say.

"DO MORE!" Ron demanded loudly, "I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO JUST DO IT. I WILL NOT TELL MY WIFE THAT OUR SON IS GOING TO DIE!"

"WHAT!" screamed a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Kim standing there, looking as she was going to collapse again.

"Kim I thought you were with Shane and Isabel," Ron said.

"A nurse told me to come here," she said as she pushed Ron away and stared Dr. Mark in the eyes, "I will not let you let my son die…do something!"

"Mrs. Stoppable, we are doing everything…"

"I SAID DO SOMETHING!" shouted Kim at the top of her lungs.

She stumbled back, still being weak and Ron helped her into a wheelchair.

"Mrs. Stoppable …the rest is up to Shane. Medically, I have done everything. It's now up to God and Shane's strength."

Kim and Ron broke down in each other's arms.

Jim, Tim, and Mr. Possible were in with Shane, and Mrs. Possible went home to Lily Ann, Emma, and Adrian so Ron's parents could come in. She took Isabel with her.

The nurse had given Kim another sedative and was fast asleep again. Ron was in the chapel praying for Shane.

Jim, Tim and Mr. Possible were all silently praying for Shane when his alarms went off. Nurses rushed in and one paged Dr. Mark, they all shooed the men from the room. They rushed down to get Ron. They came flying back up just as Dr. Mark come out of the room.

"What happened…what happened to my son?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Mark said, "It's only a matter of time now."

_**Stay tuned to find out what happens.**_


	6. Refusing to Give Up

Chapter 6: Refusing to Give up.

Ron stood their looking disbelievingly at Dr. Mark. He made a promise that Shane was going to die.

"No," Ron said firmly, "I won't give up, I can't tell my wife that our son is dying, I can't go home and explain to my children why the baby isn't coming home, I can't. I refuse to."

"Mr. Stoppable…Shane's body has accepted the second round of antibiotics, but they seem to be doing nothing. His fever has risen, his breathing is slower and weaker, and his vitals have dropped. Unless the medicine starts having some effect…I'm afraid I can't do anything else."

Ron stood up, more scared then he had ever been, and also full of anger at this doctor who had given up on this innocent little life. He looked Dr. Mark straight in the eyes.

"Well then find something to do," and with that he stormed from the office back to be with his wife at Shane's side.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable had brought Isabel, Emma, Adrian, and Lily Ann, to the hospital to see their parents. They did not tell them anything about the baby's condition, but when Emma patted her mother's tummy and said 'bab?" Kim answered, "Yes that's where the baby is."

Ron walked into the room where Shane was, Kim was there, in the rocking chair. She was awake but she was exhausted. He eyes were glassy, she was pale and her face lacked the usual radiant spark she had.

"Hi Kim," he said kissing his wife on the top of her head.

But Kim said nothing, she just started at Shane, she was like a zombie. She responded to nothing. She kept her eyes fixated on Shane. Ron, not knowing what to do, sat down beside her and just talked. Once again she didn't even blink.

Ron prayed silently, he begged and pleaded God not to take his son away. He and Kim refused to believe that their son could die, but Ron was trying to be strong for him and his wife.

Just then Shane's alarms starting going off again. Kim came back to the world and screamed hysterically.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BABY?"

The doctor's rushed in and asked Ron and Kim to clear the room but Kim wouldn't budge. Finally Ron had to sweep her up and carry her from the room.

The nurse took them back to where Mr. and Mrs. Possible were sitting. Wade was also there. Kim's parents rushed over to their daughter to comfort her while Ron filled Wade in.

About 15 minutes later Dr. Mark came out to address them.

Kim looked at him and whispered angrily, "Don't you tell me my baby is dead."

"Shane's fever has broken," he announced sounding halfway between astonishment and confusion.

"That means he's fighting the infection…right. He'll be okay right?" Kim asked.

"It's defiantly a good start. It means the antibiotics are working. If this keeps up and his breathing improves…Shane will recover. But he might face breathing problems in his life." Dr. Mark said.

Kim and Ron were astonished. Their baby is refusing to give up his fight!


	7. Isabel Claire & Shane Jeffery

Chapter 7: Isabel Claire & Shane Jeffery.

Over the next week Shane improved magnificently. In a few more days his treatment would be over and he could go home depending on his medical stats.

Today Kim and Ron had to go downtown with Isabel. They were signing her adoption papers today. Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable went with them while their husband's sat at the hospital with Shane.

At 3:53pm the Stoppables signed the adoption papers and Isabel was officially their daughter.

"Can you believe it Ron?" Kim asked him, "Isabel is now ours and Shane is going to come home soon."

"It's amazing," Ron agreed kissing his wife and daughter.

"Shane is a miracle baby," Dr. Mark told Kim and Ron hours later as they held their baby boy for the first time. "He survived everything in remarkable time. Most babies, if they recover, can take up to months."

"He's beautiful," Kim said as she held her baby close to her.

"He survived because he came from the two strongest families in the world," Ron said looking down at his baby.

"Dr. Mark," Kim began, "Will he be able to come home soon?"

"As soon as he finishes the antibiotics round he can come home," he answered.

Kim and Ron were happier then they have ever been. Then Ron spoke up again.

"Can the kids come meet their brother?"

"Of course, I'll send them in," the doctor answered.

A few minutes later Kim's mother came in with Emma, Adrian, Lily Ann, and Isabel. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. Possible, and Jim and Tim were standing in the doorway.

"Ma!" Adrian cried, while Emma ran to her daddy. Lily Ann, struggled out of her grandmother's arms to get to her mother.

Adrian pointed to Shane, which made Kim laugh.

"Yes, this is your baby brother Shane."

"Sa!" Emma said excitedly.

Everyone laughed as a nurse came into check Shane's vitals. Mrs. Possible took out her camera and asked the nurse Chloe to take a picture of all of them.

With Kim sitting in the rocking chair holding Shane, Ron stood beside her holding Emma. Mrs. Possible stood in the center behind the chair holding Lily Ann, and Mrs. Stoppable was next to her holding Isabel. Kim and Ron's dads stood in the back and Jim and Tim kneeled beside Kim on either side.

"Ready?" Chloe asked putting the camera to her eye.

"Ready," everyone replied as she flashed and took the picture.

Since it was a digital camera, everyone passed the camera around to see the picture.

"Perfect," Kim replied, "Just perfect."


	8. Welcome Home Shane!

Chapter 8: Welcome Home Shane!

A few days later Shane was released from the hospital with some precautionary medicine to take home. Kim and Ron gathered everything from Shane's room when the nurse Alora come in the room.

"Here are Shane's release papers Mr. Stoppable," she said handing the papers to him.

"Thank you Alora," Kim said putting Shane in his carrier.

"Best of luck," Alora said kindly before walking out of the room.

When Kim was ready, they walked out to the car, strapped Shane into the car and headed home with their baby boy. Everyone else was at Kim and Ron's house waiting for to see Shane.

Soon they walked into the house, and Emma and Adrian ran to their parents, while Lily Ann cooed from her playpen.

Kim and Ron greeted their children and their families, and sat down to a big lunch their mother's had prepared; chicken patties, with vegetables, rolls, and a salad. Everyone was toasting and celebrating Isabel and Shane's recovery, when the phone rang. Kim got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Kim asked happily into the phone.

"Kim? It's Brett,"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"…It's about Isabel."

Kim was explaining to Ron why Brett called later that evening.

"Isabel's biological father is on death row, and his last wish is to see Isabel one more time." She explained.

"Do we have to do it?" Ron asked, "She is legally our daughter now."

"Yes, we need to do this Ron," she answered.

"When are we going to?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, at the courthouse in front of Judge Billie Campbell."

_**oOoOo, read on**_


	9. Michael Shepard

Chapter 9: Michael Shepard.

At 10:00 the next morning Kim and Ron were sitting in the courtroom holding Isabel. Judge Billie Campbell was sitting at her place, and the bailiffs was being in Isabel's biological father, Michael Shepard.

Michael had light brown hair and green eyes. He was unshaven and looked high. The bailiffs sat him down and Judge Campbell began.

"Mr. Shepard, Isabel's adoptive parents have agreed to let you see the baby, but that all, no holding or touching her. Is this understood?" she asked.

"Yes," Michael said.

Kim and Ron stood up and walked over to Michael. He stood up and looked at Isabel in Kim's arms.

"She's looks like her mother," he said blankly, "Her mother died before naming her. I just knew she died and I had a daughter, and I left her on your doorstep. What's her name?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other then back at Michael. Kim decided to tell him. He was on death row, he couldn't hurt them.

"Isabel," she said.

Michael looked at them, "Isabel what? What's her middle name?"

"Claire," Ron answered.

"Isabel Claire, that's pretty he said."

"All right Mr. Shepard time to go," Judge Campbell said.

The bailiffs came to take him away, he looked at Kim and said, "Take care of her."

Kim just stared at him, shaken. Ron put his arm around her and said, "Let's go home."

She nodded at looked at Isabel, "I now know why Isabel was sent to us," she said lightly.

Kim and Ron walked out to their car and strapped Isabel in the back seat, and headed home. They decided to stop for lunch.

Later that evening, news of Michael Shepard's execution was all over the news. Also word of Kim and Ron and Isabel was there to. Kim finally turned it off and went to check on their dinner. She set the table, and set the food out. Ron had just fed Isabel and Shane who were sleeping peacefully now. He walked into the kitchen carrying Lily Ann, with Emma and Adrian walking at his side. They strapped their children into their high chairs and sat down to dinner.

"Ron…"

"Yes Kim?"

"As hard as this morning was, I realized just how blessed we are."

Ron smiled, kissed his wife, and looked at the family picture taken at the hospital.

"Yes we are Kim, yes we are."

**THE END**

_**A little more dramatic then my other stories but I hoped you liked it. Please review.**_


End file.
